


constellation

by ephemeriis



Series: Meridian: A Naruto Adaption [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeriis/pseuds/ephemeriis
Summary: In the war-torn world of shinobi - a rambunctious, spunky young boy yearns to earn the respect of his people, a forlorn young man sets his sights on vengeance, a bright young girl aims to make a name for herself amongst her peers, and a grief-stricken young maiden tries to forge a new path in the world she was so painstakingly sheltered from.This is their beginning.
Series: Meridian: A Naruto Adaption [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083488
Kudos: 2





	constellation

**Author's Note:**

> Currently looking for beta readers that are open and willing to work on a long term fic. If interested, please message me on Discord (ephemeris#5122) or on Insta @ephemeris21. Thanks in advance!

Coming Soon.

Spring 2021.


End file.
